


You Had Me At Hello

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a human and Jensen is a robot. Despite the strange circumstances, they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> android fic for Anto (go follow her on tumblr @ samuletandimpala.tumblr.com) she's such a sweetie <3333
> 
> This is fluffy and gross and kind of reminds me of a romance novel (a rlly short romance novel). Read with caution.

Jared's walking home as fast as he can, trying to beat the impending thunderstorm and ready to sleep for the whole weekend when he hears a faint whirring sound coming from the alley next to his apartment building. 

There's a voice in his head saying  _'just go home'_  but his curiosity wins out.

The closer he gets, the louder the sound gets and he sees a man on the ground leaning against the brick wall, his head slumped over; Jared starts to run, mind going a mile a minute as he worries: did the man have a heart attack? Did he faint? Get mugged? 

He reaches the man's side and that's when he sees. 

The stranger is beautiful, so perfect he almost looks plastic. But then Jared sees the strange marks on his palm and he'd bet money that there's a similar mark on the man's foot.

This man isn't a man.

He's a robot.

*

Jared is smart and kind of nerdy. He's an engineer; he was valedictorian in high school and graduated college with honors. He knows how to fix things: computers, phones, televisions, cars, sinks, almost anything really. He's good with his hands. 

He carries the bot (who is heavier than he looks) to his second story apartment with the innocent intention of fixing whatever is wrong with the bot.

Even though he's curious about seeing a bot for the first time, he tells himself he'll just fix the bot and then they'll laugh awkwardly about how bots shouldn't be outside when it's about to storm and should always remember to stay charged and then the bot will leave and get back to his own life. That thought makes Jared sad though. He's waited his whole life to finally see a bot. He doesn't want to be nosy but he's got so many questions.

Jared breathes a sigh of relief when, upon further inspection, he realizes the bot just had a low battery and shut down. He finds a compatible charger and plugs the bot in, grinning when he sees a name printed on the bottom of his left foot. 

Jensen Ackles. ID#428

*

It takes four hours for Jensen to wake up. 

Jared is surprised when he looks over to check on the bot--Jensen, he corrects himself--and is met with bright green eyes already staring at him, awake and eerily alert. 

"Oh, hey. Hello! I'm Jared. I found you outside and you needed to be charged so I--" Jared rushes to explain but quiets when the bot just looks around his apartment, taking in his surroundings and remains strangely silent. 

Bots are rare to see nowadays but he'd heard the stories growing up. How they were created by the government to keep you safe and protect you. Maybe even love you.

They weren't bad.

Maybe some malfunctioned, maybe some used their strength to hurt humans but the majority were completely harmless. Jared firmly believed that. He's held onto the stories his mother used to tell him before bed. He'd held onto the hope that someday he'd get a bot of his own and they'd be the best of friends, just the way it was intended to be.

Jensen just stares at Jared.

"Hello, Jared. I am Jensen," he finally says. 

Jared laughs awkwardly. 

"I know...I saw on your foot when I plugged you in. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh. It is a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Are you hungry? I'm starving. Steak sound good?"

"Bots don't need food to sustain themselves," Jensen answers, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Jared blushes. 

"Right. Okay. Sorry." He clears his throat and tries to keep from sounding too hopeful. "If you want to stay for awhile, that's fine. It's still kind of crappy outside. I don't want anything to happen to you..." He offers with a shy smile.

Jensen nods. "Thank you, Jared. That is greatly appreciated. It would be quite unfortunate if I short-circuited. Too much water could harm my system. I should also be cautious of lightning."

"It's no problem," Jared laughs and hands Jensen the remote to the TV. "You can click around, see if there's anything you want to watch. I'm gonna go start dinner."

Jensen studies the remote for a moment, randomly pressing buttons until he finally finds the one that turns the TV on, staring at the strange device with the moving pictures.

"How odd," he murmurs to himself, intrigued. 

In the kitchen, Jared pulls out two steaks to thaw a bit.

He tells himself that it's because he could easily eat both and ignores the hopeful voice that says maybe Jensen will change his mind and eat with him.

"What is this?" Jensen asks, nose scrunched in disdain.

Jared turns towards the living room and chuckles when he sees the sparkling vampire on TV. 

"That's Twilight."

"Twilight?" 

"It's a movie. A terrible movie. There's actually five of them."

Jensen stares at Jared, aghast. 

"Five? Really?" 

Jared throws his head back, laughing. 

"I know. My little sister loves them. I can't believe we're related sometimes. I've got some DVDs though if you wanna pick one of those instead?"

"I am assuming anything would be better than this."

Jared points to the bottom cabinet of the entertainment center. 

"The DVDs are in there, pick whatever you want."

Jared gets out two potatoes and sets them on the counter; he'll cook after the movie.

He walks back to the living room and once he gets the DVD in the player, he  sits down on the couch next to Jensen and  presses play.

*

Jensen picked _How to Train Your Dragon._

"I've got to see this," he'd said. "Dragons aren't real. I wonder if it's a metaphor."

Jared doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

Jensen had folded his arms across his chest. "Surely there aren't actually dragons in this movie."

"Oh gosh, Jen. No. It's--it's animated," he explained while catching his breath. 

"That makes much more sense," Jensen nodded.

Jared dealt with all of Jensen's questions during the movie. Explaining certain things and listening to his strange comments. By the end, Jared was ready to either strangle Jensen or hug him for being so quirky.

"That big dragon is very angry," Jensen observed.

Jared nodded, eyes trained on the screen. 

"Why is he so angry?"

Jared sighed. "She. That one's female. Toothless is male."

Jensen tilted his head. 

"Dragon gender is very confusing."

Jared laughed, wondering how someone who wasn't even human could make him feel so much in so little time.

"They're adorable, though," Jensen confesses. "Everyone should have a friendship like that."

Jared nods, never taking his eyes off Jensen.

"I agree completely."

*

Jensen is sitting at the small table in the kitchen while Jared cooks the steaks, the potatoes baking in the oven; Jared can see him occasionally sniffing the air whenever he thinks Jared isn't looking.

When Jared actually catches him in the act, Jensen quickly looks away and stares down at his fingernails.

"Jensen--are you sure you don't want anything?"

Jensen refuses to make eye contact but mumbles something that Jared can't quite hear.

"What? I can't--"

"It actually smells quite appealing. Whatever it is you're making--I think I'll try some. Just a bite of yours maybe...?"

Jared laughs. 

"No problem. I always make extra. I'll let you know when it's done."

*

Jared sets a plate full of steak and a baked potato with sour cream down in front of Jensen, followed by a glass of sweet tea. 

Jensen stares at it warily for a few long seconds before he picks up his fork and knife and awkwardly cuts into the steak.

Jared struggles not to laugh and digs in to his own food. He looks up quickly when he hears Jensen's gasp.

"You okay?"

Jensen nods, scooping up more of his potatoes and shoveling them into his mouth at an alarming pace. 

"This is delicious. I never--wow," he rambles, mouth stuffed full.

A small smile lights up Jared's face, dimples on display.

"I'm glad you like it."

*

Once Jared puts the dishes in the dishwasher, he and Jensen sit on the couch in companionable silence for a bit.

"Why were you out when it was about to rain?" Jared wonders aloud, slowly sipping his glass of red wine.

Jensen fidgets, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I have been having trouble ever since the Bot Attacks. No one wants a bot anymore because they are considered dangerous." He looks up at Jared with wide green eyes. "Some of them malfunctioned; they may have been programmed wrong, no one really knows what happened...but I would never hurt you, Jared. You know that, right? I believe we are what you call 'friends' now?" 

Jared nods, grinning. 

"Yeah, we're friends."

Jensen smiles back and it looks a little strange, like maybe Jensen isn't used to it.

"Anyways, now no one wants a bot and I am struggling to get by on my own. But bots aren't meant to be on their own and the world is quite scary. I am prone to making mistakes, it seems."

Jared bites his lip, contemplating...it'd be crazy but.

"You could stay with me," Jared says.

Jensen's eyes go wide and hopeful, his lips twitching like he wants to smile again. 

"Really? You wouldn't mind having a bot around?"

"Not at all," Jared replies, fondly watching as Jensen attempts another grin. 

Jensen hugs Jared lightly, only lasting a few seconds, but his heart was in the right place.

"Thanks, Jared. You don't know how much this means to me. I've always wanted a human!"

Jared chokes out a laugh. 

"No problem."

*

_One Week Later:_

"You don't need to sleep on the couch, Jay," Jensen insists. 

Jared flushes at the nickname; it's so trivial but it means the world.

"Jen--"

"I'm serious. Your bed is big enough for the both of us. I know you aren't comfortable on the couch. Please? Come to bed."

Jared holds in a groan. 

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Besides, it is your home, Jared."

"It's your home now too, Jen."

Jensen nods. "Yes, I know. You've been very kind. But we both live here, we should both be comfortable."

"Okay," Jared acquiesces.

In the morning, Jared wakes up warm and happy, his head fitting perfectly into the curve of Jensen's neck. 

He rushes out of bed to get ready for work before Jensen notices.

*

The next morning, there is no avoiding it. 

Jensen wakes first, and Jared opens his bleary eyes to the sight of Jensen staring curiously at where Jared is curled up to Jensen's side, arm thrown possessively over Jensen's bare stomach.

"Sorry," Jared mutters, quickly getting out of bed.

"For what?" Jensen asks, honestly confused.

"For snuggling. I don't mean to."

"I don't mind," Jensen admits. "It's quite nice. Plus, you're my best friend. Well, my only friend," he amends. "Even so, aren't friends affectionate towards each other?"

Jared's brow crinkles in disbelief. 

"Usually friends aren't _that_ affectionate."

"We are in an unusual situation, aren't we?"

Jared sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I'm still sorry."

"Well don't be. I've heard cuddling is quite common among humans. You like it and I have no objections. Don't worry if you cuddle with me in your sleep. Really, Jared. You're such a silly human."

Jared looks up to see Jensen smiling softly at him. 

Jensen's gotten much better at smiling and showing emotion. He's not a pro yet, but he's getting better at blending in. 

It's progress. 

*

"Why are your eyes leaking?" Jensen asks, baffled.

Jensen's been here for almost a month now and has gotten used to Jared's easy smiles and loud laughter. 

It's strange to see his human without his dimples showing or his head thrown back in laughter.

This is the first time he's seen his human with a drippy nose and leaking eyes. 

"Jared?" Jensen presses.

"I'm--I'm okay," Jared insists. 

"You don't look very okay. What's the matter?"

Jared barely stifles his sob. 

"My--my mom died. Heart attack."

Jensen stands silently, unsure of what to say or how to feel.

"I am sorry, Jared. But all humans die. I am sure that she wouldn't want you to be sad."

Jared only sobs harder. 

"That--that doesn't really help, Jen. But thanks," Jared tries to smile to assure the bot he'll be okay but Jensen isn't stupid. 

"Would...maybe hugs will make you feel better?"

Jared nods, offering a watery smile. 

"You can talk to me. Tell me what she was like."

Jared nuzzles into Jensen's neck, trying to hold back tears. 

"She was my best friend for most of my life. I never fit in and we couldn't afford a bot. She was the only person in the world who ever loved me--and now she's gone."

Jensen licks his lips, lost in thought.

"People love you, Jared. I love you."

Jared pulls away from Jensen's embrace to look him in the eyes. 

"Don't say that. You don't. You--"

"I do. I am sure of it. This must be love. There's no other explanation."

"But--"

"It is like when you feed me steak. I feel full--complete. Happy. I am very fond of steak."

Jared huffs a laugh. It's true, Jensen always asks Jared to get steak when he goes to the grocery store. It's his favorite meal. 

"When I'm with you, I feel the same. Except multiplied. I am very fond of you and I feel a lot of other emotions that I can't even explain. I believe one of those is love."

Their eyes are locked together and they couldn't look away if they tried. Jared's mouth is hanging open in shock. 

"Thanks, Jen...that really means a lot to me. I--I um. I love you, too."

"I know," Jensen laughs. "But I don't think you understand. This is more than just love. Love is too simple. I want to be with you forever. When you talk, I stare at your mouth and I want to kiss you like they do in the movies. I don't mind cuddling. I feel more for you than I ever intended." Jensen pauses and gives Jared a knowing look, brow raised. "I think you feel the same about me."

Jared runs a hand through his hair. 

"Is that even possible?"

Jensen shakes his head in bewilderment. 

"You are a very silly human. All bots are different. But most of us are flawed in some way. Some are more violent and some act more human than they should. I am not a proper bot. I should not feel anything. I shouldn't like steak. I shouldn't love you. But I do."

Jared wipes at his watery eyes and leans in close to Jensen. 

"I love you, too."

And then they kiss. 

Finally.

*

"You are so grumpy in the mornings," Jensen observes as Jared gets out of bed, moaning and groaning about it being too early. 

"Well, not all of us can just charge our batteries. I need sleep and I can't sleep if we're having sex all night long," Jared retorts, waggling his eyebrows.

Jensen stares up at Jared with wide eyes, blinking up at Jared from where he's still tucked in the bed and Jared is getting dressed for work.

"It's worth it, though," Jared admits. 

Jensen grins. 

"Have a good day at work. I love you."

Jared wrinkles his nose when he sees a blanket that got in their way last night. 

"Love you, too. And um, can you do the laundry today?" Jared laughs, pointing to the stained blanket.

Jensen groans, pulling Jared down for a goodbye kiss. 

"You owe me," he whines.

"Anything you want, baby."

"Steak for dinner tonight?" 

Jared grins, kissing him one last time before pulling away. 

"You got it."

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed my ego.


End file.
